


Only Care About What We Do

by homiehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining Niall, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiehoran/pseuds/homiehoran
Summary: “Niall Horan, I am in love.”“Oh, here we go again.”





	Only Care About What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> PALS. hey hi how are ya. LISTEN.. hear me out... mortal enemies ziall??? yeah? sign me up?? i love them so much? 
> 
> based on the textpost on tumblr I saw once where it was like "mortal enemies who secretly make out in public au" bc yowza. gotta have this in my life so i wrote it!! yolo

“Niall Horan, I am in love.” is the first thing that is announced the second Niall, Harry, and Liam are seated at their usual lunch table. 

“Oh, here we go again.” is the second thing that’s been said. The third thing is Harry’s ranting about his newly developed crush, but Harry has had a decent amount of crushes this month so Niall is not too worried.

In fact, Niall’s only half-listening while he’s organizing Liam’s fruit snacks by color until Harry’s actually says the name of his crush.

“ _Louis Tomlinson_? Harry, are you kidding? He’s a senior.” Niall states as if Harry wasn’t already aware. It’s not like junior and senior relationships were rare for this school, but Louis Tomlinson practically defines the classic “senior.” The one’s you see in movies and stuff. Captain of the football team (lacrosse team in this case), popular amongst all, parties every damn weekend, undeniably fucking cool. Niall shakes his head in disbelief, Harry and Niall still have to ask Niall’s older brother, Greg, to pick them up from Liam’s house sometimes.

“Liam’s a senior” Harry objects. 

“Harry, you know Louis isn’t even that great.” Liam reasons. 

Niall nods his head in agreement as he adds “I heard he got in trouble for smoking weed in the boys’ locker room. He didn’t even get in trouble, like. Who gets away with that shit on campus?”

Harry glares at Niall as if he’s the one being insulted. He leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin in the palm of his hand, sighing dreamily off into the distance. Niall gives Liam an unamused look. “I don’t care. I stayed after school to watch Aiden’s lacrosse practice, you know me, being a mate and all, and then, and then, Louis watched me the whole time while I was on the bleachers and then he even winked at me once! Niall I swear.” 

Niall can’t help but let out a snort. “You sure he didn’t have dirt in his eyes?” He feels bad after he sees Harry’s excited face morph into a frown. Liam gives him a disapproving shake of the head and Niall feels guilty enough to share his beloved blueberries. It helps a little.

“Cheer up Haz,” Liam says, “What happened to your love for Kendall? Weren’t you supposed to go out next week?” 

Harry perks up, his his excitement quickly returning as the goofy smile comes back to his face, “Forget Kendall. Louis Tomlinson is a god, I’m telling you.” 

Then, Liam’s eyes widen a little at something behind Harry and Niall just stares in disbelief as someone plop down in front of him and right next Harry. That someone being Louis Tomlinson who is way too cool to be sitting with them. Niall can see some people giving their table shocked or confused, side glances. 

“Alright, lads?” 

Those simple words seem to trigger a surprise choke-attack making Harry cough uncontrollable mid-sandwich bite. Niall raises his eyebrow skeptically. Of course, Niall believes that Louis is cool, but it’s not a secret that Louis has a significant history with messing with girls and occasionally boys. 

“Hi, Tomlinson,” it’s more of a question than a greeting, but Niall doesn’t blame Liam. He seems just as concerned as Niall. 

Harry is trying to recover from his near-death sandwich experience and Niall feels someone slide in next to him. He looks to his left to come face to face with none other than _Zayn Malik_ , the only junior who hangs out with Louis, who looks pretty pleased as he brushes his fingers under Niall’s chin in greeting. “Hey, Horan.”

Niall scoffs and scoots closer to Liam, “ _Malik_ ”. 

It’s almost as if Niall’s negative responds fuels Zayn’s annoyance because Zayn only coos and scoots closer.

Incredibly, Niall and Zayn used to actually hang out once-upon-a-time although a little inevitable since their older siblings used to date. When they had their nasty break up, however, Zayn and Niall’s short friendship ended abruptly. And since their older siblings hate each other with a burning passion, naturally, Zayn and Niall hate each other, too. Unfortunately, Niall’s annoying crush on Zayn did not fade away, but hey let’s ignore that. Niall mostly hates Zayn. 

“Hey, babycakes,” Louis says as he focuses all his attention on said boy. Niall cringes internally at the dumb nickname, but doesn’t comment. However, Niall is close to commenting something when Harry basically turns to mush under Louis’ smiley gaze. His cheeks flush within seconds and Harry attempts to hide his big, silly-looking smile behind his hand. He fails miserably. 

“Hey, Louuu,” Harry giggles. _Giggles_. Niall scrunches his nose even more and ignores Zayn when he pokes at his cheek repeatedly with a small whine, trying to get him to look at him again. Niall bats his hand away, but shoves Zayn when he tries to intertwine their hands.

Both Liam and Harry have both commented on Zayn and Niall’s weird love-hate relationship in the past. Liam had called it a “classic kindergarden crush.” In response, Niall called it a “shut up, Liam” and totally did not blush for the proceeding 17 minutes as Harry teased him about his not-crush. 

“I’ll be expecting you at practice again? I really liked it when you were there,” Louis says simply. But according to Harry’s extreme heart eyes, Niall senses it probably meant a lot more to him. 

It seems that Zayn is getting sick of fighting for Niall’s attention because he goes ahead and reaches over and takes some of his fries. Niall’s fries to be exact. Niall gasps, extremely offended and straight up glares at Zayn. Zayn grins when he gets what he wants and makes a point of shoving the fries into his mouth. Dick.

Niall shoves him with his ankle and Zayn kicks him back, but then curls their ankles together. Niall blushes and shoves him away again, and but doesn’t pull away from Zayn loosely curls his hands around Niall’s wrist under the table, rubbing gentle circles around on his palm and messing with his bracelets. Neither Zayn nor Niall comment on that lovely shade of pink Niall’s cheeks are currently sporting.

“You’re annoying,” Niall mumbles, focuses on Harry ogling at Louis instead of Zayn’s eyes. 

“You love it,” Zayn shrugs and sneaks another fry while Niall pretends not to notice. 

Their relationship is a little odd. Niall doesn’t get it either. 

Niall rolls his eyes and turns back to see Liam with a concerning look on his face as Harry and Louis are in their own little conversation. “What exactly are your intentions with Harry?” 

“Excuse me?” Louis looks more amused than alarmed, “Oh hi, didn’t know that Harry’s father has shown up to school with him” 

Niall steps in. “Hey, shove off, Tomlinson. If you hurt Harry we’ll kill you.” He tries to aim an intimidating stare, but no effect. Niall’s not surprised, he’s tried it on Zayn once. Zayn just pinched his cheek and then ran off with Niall’s favorite snapback on his head. Niall was forced to use Zayn’s beanie the rest of the day. 

Louis slings an arm around Harry while looking at Liam pointedly, “Young Harold, would your two dads let you come to my practice?”

“I’ll be there,” he says immediately. 

“Great! Thanks, Mr. and Mr. Harry’s dads!” Liam narrows his eyes at Louis. However, Louis doesn’t even notice because a girl approaches the table. Niall hopes she isn’t here to sit because this small table was already getting crowded. There’s a reason why only Liam, Niall, and Harry sit here. 

“Oh, Dani. Hey,” Louis turns back to Harry and ruffles his hair, “See you later, curly.” Another nickname. Niall refrains from rolling his eyes. That’s when Niall realizes that Zayn has been slowly trying to pull off his snapback. 

“Zayn!” Niall grabs Zayn’s hands and Zayn pouts. 

“Oi! Stop flirting with Blondie, please. Let’s go,” Zayn flicks Niall in the ear one more time before he leaves with Louis. 

Niall turns to watch Zayn leave mumbling “Geez, he’s fucking annoying,” Harry just sighs lovingly, no doubt watching Louis’ ass.

“Please don’t get invested with someone who is going to hurt you,” Liam is just trying to help, but Harry just sticks his tongue out at Liam and starts on a really long story about how he’s tried getting his mom’s friend into intense yoga. Niall realizes half-way through the story that Zayn managed to steal one of Niall’s usual bracelets. 

 

Niall finally manages to figure out what the hell his math teacher has been going on about for the past 10 minutes and almost falls out of his seat when Harry is all of a sudden whispering urgently in his ear from his desk behind Niall. 

“Niall, I can’t do this,” Harry confesses. Niall turns to him with a confused expression. Harry sighs dramatically. “I can’t go in there alone.” he says like it’s obvious. 

“What are you on about now?” Niall swears when he turns back to the board to see his teacher in the process of erasing the board. He’s gonna have to ask Andy for the math notes, again. 

“Can you come with me to Louis’ practice?” Harry pleads. Niall’s already shaking his head before he’s done saying that sentence. Niall tries one last attempt to focus on his important note taking skills, but he can practically hear Harry pouting. 

“You want me to watch them run around with sticks?” 

Harry pouts even more and slouches in his seat “So? I have to watch you and Liam do student counsil-y stuff all day!” 

Niall squints at him. “You love watching us plan parties.” Harry whines and pokes Niall with his pencil. 

“Pleeeeeeeease. Come on it’s for educational purposes.”

 

“Is that so?” 

Harry’s curls fall slighting out of his headscarf as he nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah! I need to take pictures for yearbook, you know?” Niall gives him a look.

“Hope the entire yearbook does not consist of just Louis Tomlinson’s face.” Niall chuckles as he turns back forward in his seat. Harry grumbles something that sounds like shut up, but Niall can’t tell. Harry doesn’t bother him for another 5 minutes, and Niall thinks that that’s the end of it, but Harry’s whispering again. 

“You know your boyfriend’s gonna be there right?” Niall presses his mouth together and the room gets a little bit warmer. Harry huffs out a quiet laugh a pokes at Niall’s warm cheeks. At the very thought of Zayn, Niall looks to the other side of the room to glare at said boy who is probably doodling in that notebook of his. Niall quickly snaps his head back to his notes when Zayn immediately senses his stare and turns his head to throw a cocky smirk at him. God, Niall hates him so much.

“No, Harrison, he is not my boyfriend,” Niall ignores Harry’s snort, “And yes, I am aware that Stupid Malik is on the field too. In his stupid jersey. With his stupid stick and stupid hair…” he’s gripping the pencil a little more tighter as he tries not to imagine Zayn in his stupid looking uniform.

“So, you’re coming right?”

And that is why Niall starts to stay after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. For strictly yearbook purposes. 

 

It’s been about a week and a half and Niall and Harry have been to about 3 practices. Niall complains most days, but Harry says it’s for his own good. 

Niall finds himself intently watching Zayn instead of his calculus homework most of the time, but Harry is usually at the edge of his seat, clingy onto the sides of his camera while he watches Louis, so he guesses they’re both guilty.

“Lord, help me. He’s so fit,” Harry gushes fondly. Niall watches as Zayn takes a long drink of his gatorade (one that Zayn stole from Niall at lunch today) and makes eye contact with Niall as he wipes a droplet from his mouth. Niall coughs loudly and furiously goes back to sketching out a stupid graph. He swears he heard Zayn snort out a laugh. Niall hopes he chokes on his water or something. 

 

A whistle blows loudly signally the end of practice (finally) and something different happens for the first time. Usually after they’re done, Louis just smiles and gives Harry a thumbs up before disappearing off to the locker rooms and probably driving back home. This time though, Harry squeals loudly when he notices that he’s actually making his way over to the bleachers where the two boys usually sit. 

Harry turns to Niall, his green eyes widened in sudden panic. “Holy _shit_ Niall, he’s coming here. Niall,” in his fit of excitement, he jostles Niall a little causing him to drop his math notebook and pencil, rolling all the way down the bleachers. 

“Harry,” Niall sighs and he groans loudly before stepping down to the bottom to retrieve his pencil. He hears Harry stomp quickly down the bleachers and all the way to Louis where he’s leaning against the short fence that divides the seats from the field. 

Niall makes a face and goes a little to the left in search of his pencil. It was a good mechanical pencil, too. He sighs happily when he spots it and crouches down to grab it, but unfortunately hits his head while coming up. The bang of the metal is loud enough that it muffles his groan of slight pain. 

“Careful, there, Blondie. Don’t wanna bruise that pretty head of yours,”Niall narrows his eyes at the voice and he sits up to rub his head. He’s also in pouting very grumpily because first Niall is forced to come to this dumb practice against his will and then he has to witness Harry being gross and flirty and third he is pretty sure that he just gave himself a concussion! Oh and Zayn is here, too. Great.

Zayn swipes the pencil that’s in Niall’s hand and balances it on his head. Niall sighs loudly-he’s been doing that a lot today-and hops over the fence to take it back. The things he has to go through for this damn pencil. “Give it, Malik.” Zayn chuckles softly and ruffles Niall’s hair annoyingly. Niall huffs and ducks his head “Stop, you’re all sweaty.”

“You love it. Why are you even here at practice? Wanted to see me in action I see?” and Zayn bites his lip and crosses his arms behind his head and Niall can see that his shirt rides up a little and it’s whatever, really. Niall also notes that at least 2 of those bracelets on Zayn’s wrist are Niall’s, but he doesn’t say anything. 

Niall scoffs instead. “No, unfortunately not, young Harold here has fallen in love with your best mate, obviously.” Niall glances back at the two to see them in a disgustingly adoring pose which includes Harry giggling into Louis shoulder. Niall makes a gagging noise.

“Don’t be jealous. Haz is a cute one.” Niall snaps his head back and narrows his eyes into a glare.

“You are not going near Harry.”

“Oh, relax, sunshine. He’s not as cute as you.” Zayn smirks and brushes his fingers gently under Niall’s chin enjoying the way his cheeks flamed. Niall splutters and pulls his head away from his grasp before punching him none too softly in the arm. 

“You smell bad, and I hate you” Niall simply states as he takes a drink from Zayn’s (his) sports drink to which Zayn immediately takes away from him to take a swing himself. “Oi!” Niall makes a grab for the bottle before Zayn, with a mouthful of cherry gatorade, pulls him in close by the waist. Niall’s face burns with both anger and something else probably.

“Aye, Horan!” both boys halt with Niall’s hand resting on Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn’s hand curled around his hip.

“We’re in the middle of something, Devine” Zayn replies as he takes the chance to nuzzle his head into Niall’s warm neck. Niall makes a show of pushing Zayn away with a disgusted face before walking up to fist bump Josh in hello.

“Hey, mate. Alright? Looked nice out in the field today.” Niall compliments sweetly. He’s always liked Josh. He’s nice. Niall feels Zayn creep up behind him and the hands return to his waist. Niall sighs loudly and leans back into Zayn’s chest to placate him earning a satisfied hum from the other boy.

Josh clears his throat and appears to look at them with confusion. He looks down at Zayn’s arms tight around Niall’s hips and he hesitates before speaking again. “I just wanted to say congrats on your relationship with Jade?” He says it as more of a question than a statement. Zayn chokes on his gatorade and Niall stares at him in disbelief. 

“Jade?” Niall responds with perplexity. He winces when he feels Zayn’s chest rattle with more coughs. Turning around, he rubs Zayn’s back soothingly. “Breathe, mate.”

“Anyways, I’ll see you around” Josh says with a nervous laugh before trotting away to the locker rooms looking extremely embarrassed. 

“Well that was strange.” Niall states as he moves back to sit on the bleachers, pencil and notebook safely secured on his lap again. Zayn huffs out a few more small coughs before straight up glaring at Niall. “Thank you for taking my drink by the way you owe me a new one.” Niall twirls the pencil between his fingers before glancing back at Harry and Louis. They were gone. Damn, Harry was his ride home. 

“Niall! You just had that conversation with Josh and all you care about is your sports drink?” Zayn says exasperated.

Niall gives him an unamused stare before turning back around to scan the rest of the field. Did Harry actually leave him alone? “Don’t you have someone else to bother- Hey, ow! What the fuck, Malik?” Niall complained as he rubbed his head. The empty bottle clanked onto the floor. It seems the universe wanted to give him a concussion. Or a massive headache. 

“Why are you dating Jade?” Zayn demands as he crosses his arms defiantly. Niall thinks that Zayn could be 2 seconds away from stopping his foot since he feels the need to act like a child today.

Niall makes an annoyed sigh and stuffs his notebook into his backpack. Surely, Zayn knew the basic information at this school. Or maybe he didn’t. Zayn isn’t much of a gossiper, except when it comes to Niall apparently. “Z, are you actually-”

“Why are you dating Jade!” Zayn repeats, a whine is starting to edge his voice and Niall face softens with sudden endearment. “You can’t do that! I thought that it was obvious that we-”

“Zayn, you’re such a big baby. I swear.” Niall zips up his bag and slings it around his shoulder before hopping back down onto the grass to stand in front of a clearly distraught looking Zayn.

“I don’t understand-”

“Niall _Breslin_ Breslin, Zayn. He’s dating Jade, not me.” Niall says slowly and he grins as he watches Zayn morph from confusion into embarrassment. Niall swears he can see a blush on Zayn’s perfect cheekbones. 

“Oh.”

“Honestly, Zayn. I can’t believe you threw a jealous fit over-”

“Wasn’t jealous!” Zayn retaliates quickly. Too quickly. One look at Niall’s face and Zayn knows that he may or may not have screwed up. 

“I know you have a big ol’ crush on me, it’s fine. Admit it.” Niall says with a smug look on his face. They do this a lot, too. Usually, it ends in punches in the arm, but this time Zayn looks a little squirmish. Niall secretly loves it. He tilts his chin up at Zayn and wishes he was taller for once just so he can look down at Zayn’s flustered expression.

“I don’t” and Niall can hear that Zayn’s voice has gone strangely higher than usual so he raises an eyebrow at him and his smirk deepens. “No. Absolutely not.” Zayn says more firmly and neither of the boys believe him one bit. Especially Niall.

Niall walks a slow circle around the boy with his eyes trained straight at him. He enjoys the way that Zayn’s whole body follows to wherever Niall goes. “Oh? Then why are you jealous?” Niall begins to walk backwards toward the exit of the locker rooms. 

“I told you. I’m not!” Zayn calls as he hurries to close the distance that Niall is making between them. 

“Well I lied! I am dating Jade!” Niall grins at Zayn’s unamused face as he stops in his tracks and settles on watching Niall stomp away happily. Satisfied, Niall fully turns around into the locker room in order to exit to the parking lot the short way. Maybe he can force Liam to come pick him up. 

Niall swears that he only blinks before he finds himself pressed against the wall, a hand closed around the back of his head to avoid contact. Niall harshly let’s out a few breaths, only a little surprised when blue eyes meet brown. Niall can only assume that his cheeks look at flushed as Zayn’s. 

Niall’s prepared to crack a joke because that’s how it’s always like with Zayn. All jokes and fun and easy, but Zayn has this intense look in his eyes and something feels different. Niall licks his lips without thinking.

“I-” Niall’s voice cracks a little.

“Shut up, Horan,” Niall understands what it means now when Harry complains about Niall and Zayn’s “overwhelming sexual tension.” But, it’s never like this.

Niall thinks that he knows what’s gonna happen next and he slightly panics in his brain, but he doesn’t dare to break eye contact with Zayn. “Yeah?” He chances a glance down to Zayn’s soft looking lips.

Zayn does that cocky smirk Niall hates and that’s the last thing he sees before his eyes are closed and Zayn’s mouth is demandingly pressed against his. He tastes like cherry gatorade.

This is definitely a thing that they don’t usually do.

Niall sighs quite embarrassingly into Zayn’s mouth and gasps when Zayn suddenly forces Niall’s hands over his head. Zayn pulls away to look at him with a fire in his eyes and the two lock in an intense staring contest before Niall finally presses forward to connect their mouths again. Niall’s tongue is in Zayn’s mouth a few seconds later and this time Zayn’s the one who’s groaning. 

Zayn let’s go of Niall’s wrist after a few minutes of feverish kissing to slide his hand down Niall’s side and into the back pocket of his jeans. _Holy shit_ , Niall thinks.

“Holy shit,” Niall mumbles against Zayn’s lips. Zayn let’s out a laugh that sounds more like a growl and pulls away with one last swipe of his tongue to Niall’s bottom lip.

“Your ass is so squishy,” Niall widens his eyes and let’s out a squeak when Zayn squeezes his poor bum. “It was hotter when you weren’t talking,” Then, Zayn’s laughing into his neck and it’s all easy again. Like how it should be with Zayn. 

Except, instead of Niall’s ear being slightly sore from Zayn’s flicking it, Niall’s lips are sore from Zayn’s excessive lip biting. Niall brings a hand up to his mouth to see if it’s as puffy as he thinks it is.

Zayn gently moves Niall’s fingers away and drags his thumb over Niall’s lip like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. Niall closes his eyes for a second trying to take in what just happened. Snogging in a fucking locker room that smells like socks with a really fucking hot boy who is still in his fucking lacrosse uniform. Fuck. 

“This should be a thing that happens more,” Zayn proposes. Niall bites back a grin and wiggles his hips back into Zayn’s hand that’s still lodged in his back pocket. Zayn rolls his eyes. Niall darts his head up with the intention of a short peck, but it ends up lasting about 10 minutes, or more, Niall can’t really tell when Zayn is nicely tugging at the back of Niall’s hair so he can kiss him how he likes.

“Yeah, babe, just left the keys in my locker, I think. Be out in a sec,” a voice echoes throughout the locker room. A very Louis-like voice. 

At the sound of footsteps approaching faster, Niall quickly yanks his head away from Zayn and pushed Zayn’s body off of his in panic. Zayn, on the other hand, looked rather confused and automatically made a move to tug Niall’s waist back toward him. For some reason the thought of someone catching him with snogging Zayn senseless freaked him out (and turned him on a little). 

Luckily, the exit to the locker room was just on the other side of the lockers that Zayn and Niall were previously making out against. Niall shushes Zayn and tried to straighten out his fucked up looking hair before the senior rounds the corner. 

“Ah, Z, was looking for you?” Louis’ statement slowly shifted into a question as he noticed Niall. He squints his eyes at the two boys, doing an obvious onceover at their ruffled clothes and red lips. Niall’s cheeks burn with embarrassment.

The three boys enter an extremely uncomfortable awkward silence for a few painstakingly long 10 seconds before another voice is bouncing off the walls.

“Lou?” a Harry like voice. 

“Yeah, just a mo, babe,” Louis’ face slowly morphs into a smirk as he casually turns to open his locker, fetching the keys. Zayn coughs. Niall clears his throat. The two share a look before Louis is talking again, “Well, don’t let me interrupt whatever you were doing,” he remarks smugly. Niall rubs his face.

“Would, uh, really appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone, mate,” Niall hears Zayn. Louis just lets out a loud bark of laughter as he slams his locker shut.

“We were just talking,” Niall blurts out. He really wants to take it back after Louis laughs for a solid 30 seconds, he even has to sit down on the bench to calm himself down. Niall slumps against the lockers gloomily. 

“I’m sure you were talking, my dear Neil,” Louis says while he’s trying to catch his breath, “into each others mouths, that is.” 

Niall thinks that it would be absolutely amazing if a small meteor chose to strike down Niall at this moment in time. The sheepish looking expression on Zayn’s face makes him think that he would agree. After Louis has finally calm down, he walks up to Niall with a playful grin on his face and lightly taps Niall on the cheek, “He’s cute, Zayn. I like him,” Niall flushes at the attention. Afterall, Louis is one of the most coolest seniors in school. Zayn, however, does not look too happy because he tugs Niall over with a gentle hand on his wrist. 

“Thanks for your necessary approval, Lou,” Zayn states as he curls an arm around Niall’s waist. Niall’s chests is suddenly tightening warmly. This is a new thing that happens now, Niall guesses.

“Ooh, possessive Zayner,” Louis teases as he turns to walk out of the locker room. “Be safe kids!” he calls out, voice fading away, footsteps slowly retreating. 

“Fuck,” Niall breathes out. 

 

Turns out, making out with Zayn does, in fact, become a normal thing. Niall and Zayn also have somewhat of a silent agreement that they would lay low about this sudden new factor they are including in their relationship. They’re mostly good at hiding it, Niall thinks. None of his friends seem to think about Zayn any differently than they did before.

“Is that a hickey?” Liam comments curiously while they’re sitting in chemistry class. Niall pushes up his science goggles before carefully measuring out this weird blue mixture that smells vaguely of ham. At first, Niall thinks Liam might be talking to Jade or Jesy who were right across from them. Liam frowns and nudges Niall, causing him to nearly drop the test tube.

“Fucks sake, Li,” Niall swears as he aims a glare to his direction. Liam doesn’t seem too bothered though because he’s suddenly pressing a thumb into a highly sensitive part of Niall’s neck. This time this test tube is dropped and Niall is left with a burned hand. Liam quickly forgets all about Niall’s mysterious red mark on his neck and apologizes well over a million times. 

While Niall is walking to the nurse’s office he happens to bump into a certain boy who definitely doesn’t rhyme with Pain (in Niall’s ass because he was then rudely pulled into a janitor’s closet for about 15 minutes before he was able to actually get his arm bandaged). 

Niall comes back to chemistry class with a fresh new lovebite on the other side of his neck. 

 

Niall is in a bad mood for many reasons. Here’s why:

1\. Niall is currently pissed off at Zayn for purposely leaving him with a painful boner after a definitely-not-only-5-minutes snog. Niall wants revenge. Also to kiss Zayn. 

2\. Liam ditched Niall to drive Andy to the vet for his sick fish. A fish. Niall had to walk home. And Zayn didn’t even answer his phone.

3\. And finally, he was currently smushed in between Louis and Harry who are practically eye-fucking. Zayn isn’t here to eyefuck with him. All of these reason are about Zayn. This is the worst day ever.

Niall scoffs at the two boys who honestly are not even paying attention to the Fifa game anymore. He grabs the controller out of Harry’s hands before slumping onto the carpeted floor, deciding to play the game by himself. He pointedly ignores Liam when he offers him chips.

“Why don’t you feed chips to Andy’s sick fish,” Niall grumbles as he launches a pillow at Liam. Liam sputters and proceeds to drop the bowl of chips directly onto Niall’s hair. Niall groans loudly and buries his face into his arms.

“What’s got you so grouchy?” Harry asks as he nudges Niall’s ankle with his foot. Liam is rambling apologies as he pulls Doritos out of Niall’s messy hair. 

“Somebody misses Zayn,” Louis answers with a teasing tone. The mention of Zayn just makes Niall miss him even more. He hasn’t seen him since his good morning snog before class.

Before Niall can defend himself, someone is stomping downstairs into Louis’ basement with paint staining his clothes from top to bottom. Niall full-on glares at him before suddenly standing up and pulling Zayn back up the stairs before he can even say anything.

Niall can hear Louis laughing loudly, but it’s quickly muffled when Niall finally manages to shove Zayn’s into the bathroom. He’s looking at Niall with a dazed expression. Niall spots a broad red stripe of paint down the side of his neck. 

“You,” Niall starts as he quickly closes the gap between him and Zayn. Zayn’s hands automatically come to rest at small of Niall’s back.

“Aw, you miss me babe?” Zayn teases as he leans down to nose at Niall’s cheek. Niall’s face flushes angrily and he immediately tangles his fingers in Zayn’s hair with a growl. Within seconds, Niall is leaning up slightly to slot their lips together with a satisfying sigh. 

It seems Zayn has also missed Niall in return because he’s already slipping his tongue into Niall’s open and willing mouth. Niall whines when Zayn’s one of Zayn’s hands grope at Niall’s ass through his jeans. Niall responds by pushing Zayn up against the door, a little pleased knowing he’s taking control.

Niall can feel Zayn smirking into the kiss and before Niall can wonder why, both of Zayn’s hands are on his ass, then his thighs, and now Niall’s on the sink. Niall breaks away to breath harshly through his nose for a few seconds while Zayn attacks his neck. 

“Zayn,” Niall moans out quietly. He scrunches Zayn’s shirt in his hands. Niall turns his head to the side to see that his right cheek was stained blue from the still-wet paint on Zayn’s hands. 

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn breathes hotly against his neck. What a better time to have a hard-on than Louis Tomlinson’s bathroom. Niall suddenly whips his head back to the door where anyone can walk in on them. 

Zayn must have sensed Niall’s panic because he’s distracting him with his wet mouth again. Niall melts back into the kiss and shoves his hands up Zayn’s shirt. Zayn noses under his ear and whispers huskily, “Want me to suck you off, Ni? I’m sorry for leaving you this morning, baby,”

“Shit,” Niall flushes. He hasn’t actually gotten used to the dirty talk, but he fucking loves it. He glances at the door again. Did they even lock it? “Someone might-”

“Shh,” Zayn insists as his hands drag down to unbutton his jeans. Niall keens under his touch and meets Zayn’s mouth once more. The last thought Niall has before the bathroom door is flying open is: _What the hell, right?_

“What the _hell_?” Niall immediately recognizes as Harry.

“Right!” That’s Louis. 

 

“I can’t believe you two were gonna bang in my bathroom. What the fuck, Zayn?” Louis laughs as he curls his arm around Harry. For once, Harry ignores Louis and is still gaping at Zayn and Niall.

Niall’s face heats up as he pushes his face into his new favorite spot: Zayn’s neck. He even spots a faded lovebite under Zayn’s jaw. 

“Well we were gonna bang, but then you guys _banged_ the door open, so we couldn’t. Or, technically we could, like. But, that would be bad,” Zayn ponders for a moment before snorting, “Get it? Bang?” He nudges Niall.

“I can’t believe my dick has been in your mouth,” Niall says as he rubs his face. Liam chokes on the chips that were previously in Niall’s hair. Harry let’s out a high pitched laugh. Louis leans over the couch to fistbump Niall happily.

“You love it, though,” Zayn whispers into his ear. Niall shoves him away playfully and looks down at their wrists covered in shared bracelets. Niall’s heart hurts. Zayn lifts up Niall’s chin so he can pull him into a short kiss. Well, Niall always thinks it’s going to be short.

“Niall Horan, you are in love,” is the first thing that is announced when he’s in the middle of a not-so-short kiss with a beautiful, beautiful boy. 

He thinks he might be.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is rushed lol sorry but HEY its okay
> 
> Also leave some comments if you want. Fun stuff. Fun stuff. Thank for the readzz
> 
> [my tumblr](https://homiehoran.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Anne


End file.
